


Coz

by Yevynaea



Series: Families Darcy Lewis Could've Had [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Cousins, Extended Families, Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Post-Canon, Time Skips, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people don't know that Darcy has family in San Fran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coz

**Author's Note:**

> i know this crossover doesn't work quite as well as the gotg one just because of how the different canons work but shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh we're just gonna pretend it works.

She gets the call at breakfast, and frowns while she does the math. Ten in England means two in the morning in San Fran so it doesn’t make sense for her aunt to be calling her now unless it’s for something really good, or really bad. Darcy puts her spoon down and answers the phone.

“Hello?” She says, and her stomach drops when she can hear sobbing on the other end of the line. “Aunt Cass?”

“Darcy, I--” Her aunt takes a shaky breath. “I’ve been up calling everyone, I didn’t...I didn’t want anyone not to know what’s going on right away, so I’ve been up and Hiro’s finally asleep I think and a few people are on their way already but--”

“Aunt Cass, what happened?” Darcy asks quietly, shaking her head in a ‘not now’ gesture when Jane tries to ask what’s wrong.

“It’s Tadashi.” Cass manages, before breaking down into sobs again. “Tadashi’s-- Tadashi’s dead.”

Darcy nearly drops the phone. As it is, she sends her chair screeching back from the table when she stands up, walking over to the kitchen counter and leaning against it because she doesn’t trust her legs to keep her upright.

“I’ll be there tonight.” She promises, her voice cracking and tears running down her face.

“Okay.” Aunt Cass replies, and Darcy slides to the ground, leaning her head forward against the side of the counter.

“Do you need me to stay on the phone?” Darcy asks, like her aunt used to do for her when Darcy was a teenager without close enough friends that she could talk to them, and without her iPod to keep her out of her own head. There’s a pause, and Darcy can imagine Cass shaking her head before she remembers she’s on the phone.

“No, that’s okay.” She replies, and Darcy can hear her trying to school her breathing back to normal. “I’m--I’m not okay, but I’m okay, you should go do what you need to do.”

“Okay.” Darcy says, barely more than a breath, because that’s all she can get her voice to do at this point. “I love you, Aunt Cass. Tell Hiro I love him too.”

“I will.” Her aunt assures her, and hangs up the phone.

Darcy breaks down, and Jane’s there hugging her and Ian’s got an arm wrapped around her shoulder awkwardly but still somehow comfortingly, and Thor’s got his arms wrapped around all of them while Selvig stands nearby like he wants to help but isn’t sure how. None of them know what’s happened yet but they’re there and for right now it’s enough.

 

<> <> <>

 

She brings Jane along to the funeral, introduces her to family and is pretty sure she’ll be thankful forever that Jane lets her cry on her shoulder. They stay in a motel near Aunt Cass’ cafe, and they go to the funeral, and Darcy tries to find time to talk to Hiro, or at least give him a hug, but she can never catch him outside his room, and she doesn’t want to go up there to find him because she knows that’d be crossing the line. He comes down briefly to say goodbye, when she and Jane are going home, and she hugs him tight.

“I’m here if you need me, coz.” She tells him. “No matter what. Got it?”

Hiro nods, but it seems practiced, like he’s heard it from everyone else and doesn’t quite believe it. Darcy takes a deep breath, and hugs him closer for a second before releasing him.

 

<> <> <>

 

He’s on the news a few months later, and at first she doesn’t even recognize him. He’s got armor and a superhero team and glass that’s just distortive and tinted enough to hide his face from the outside. Then the team’s on the news again, and again, and there are interviewers asking about his identity, about the team, about everything, and he laughs at one of the questions the interviewer asks.

Darcy drops her coffee mug. She turns to the screen with wide eyes, because even through the weird speakers in his suit no doubt modulating his voice slightly, she knows that laugh. That’s Hiro, that’s her cousin that’s been flying himself into danger every couple of weeks. She wonders if Aunt Cass knows, quickly determines that no, she probably doesn’t, and spends a few tortured minutes deciding whether to be the supportive, helpful cousin, or the awful, tattling one. Eventually, reluctantly, she settles on the former, and dials Hiro’s number.

“Hello?” He sounds distracted when he answers the phone, and Darcy can hear people talking and laughing in the background; she recognizes their voices as Tadashi’s friends-- Hiro’s friends, Hiro’s team.

“Does Aunt Cass know?” Darcy asks seriously, because she won’t actually tell but she can have a little bit of fun, at least. Hiro is silent for a few seconds.

“Does Aunt Cass know what?” He asks finally, voice cracking nervously.

“She doesn’t know, does she?” Darcy asks, grinning despite herself. “Oooh, you are gonna be in so much trouble when she finds out you’ve been flying around like this.”

“Don’t tell her!” Hiro blurts. Gotcha.

“So it is you!” Darcy replies triumphantly. Hiro makes an affronted noise at having been tricked into confirming it. Darcy keeps talking before he can get a word out. “Don’t worry, coz, I won’t tell. Just...call me if you need me, okay?”

“I will, Darcy.”

“Promise.” Darcy orders, because what kind of cousin would she be if she let her little cousin be a superhero without her help?

“I promise.” Hiro says sincerely.

“Good.”

“...You’re gonna use this as blackmail against me, aren’t you?” Hiro asks her.

“Probably.” She admits.

“Unbelievable.” He replies, and her breath catches in her throat because the way he said it made him sound exactly like his brother. He seems to realize it too, and the line falls into awkward silence.

“Call me if you need me, Hiro.” Darcy repeats, and she can hear the little breath of relieved laughter that Hiro makes when she doesn’t draw attention to his similarities to Tadashi.

“I will.” He assures her again. “Just, don’t tell anyone about the superhero thing, okay?”

“Cross my heart.” Darcy hangs up, shoves her phone in her pocket, and immediately sprints down the hall so quickly she nearly runs into two different doorframes. “Jane! Jane, you’re never gonna believe this!”


End file.
